164 - 赤い糸
by denkxrai
Summary: [Pengulangan cerita episode 164] - Inoue Orihime sangat tahu di antara Arrancar nomor 6 dengan pemilik Zangetsu ada benang merah yang tidak dapat ia lihat. Orihime juga tau, sebenarnya Espada itu khawatir.


**164 –** **赤い糸**

 **kagsrai**

* * *

Ulquiorra menendang Ichigo yang membawa Nel dalam pelukannya, terpental jauh sampai-sampai menghantam bangunan dengan kencang. Nel dilepaskan oleh Ichigo, menangis tak karuan. Ulquoiorra hanya dapat memandang mereka dengan tatapan dingin, melangkah ke arah _ryoka_ yang masih bernapas, menyiksanya sekali lagi dengan pukulan telak di dada.

Pada detik itu, habis sudah semua harapan Ichigo. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi kecuali mati di sini, menyusul Rukia yang terkulai lemas entah di mana, menyesal harapan menyelamatkan Orihime gugur, dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berjuang. Detik berikutnya yang Ichigo lihat adalah hampa.

Di lain sisi, Orihime tak henti-henti dianiaya oleh kedua saudari Arrancar yang cemburu berkelebihan akibat kedekatan Orihime dengan Aizen Sousuke. Sudah belasan menit mereka habiskan menghina 'Tuan Putri' sampai akhirnya sebuah reiatsu tinggi menghentikan pergerakan mereka seiringnya dentuman keras pada dinding. Mereka berdua menoleh, "G-Grimmjow?!"

Grimmjow menatap mereka, menyimpulkan bahwa kedatangan mereka ke kamar Orihime bukanlah sesuatu yang _baik._ Lekas ia berjalan mendekat, menatap Loly, seperkian detik berikutnya, Loly terhempas jauh. Menoly awalnya tidak berkutik sampai ia benar-benar gusar, Arrancar bernomor 34 itu berlari menuju Grimmjow untuk membalas apa yang ia perbuat.

Sebuah pusaran merah terpampang jelas di telapak tangan Menoly—Cero—tapi itu belum cukup untuk memberi lecetan pada Grimmjow. Cero Menoly siap dipusatkan kepada Espada nomor 6 itu, sayang sekali usahanya sia-sia karena adegan selanjutnya, tubuh Menoly termakan oleh Cero yang dipantulkan Grimmjow.

Semuanya menjadi kacau balau, Loly dan Menoly tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, hanya bisa meminta pertolongan kepada Aizen. Orihime berdiri, lukanya cukup parah karena ia masih lemah walau lawannya bernomor 30-an. Langkah gontainya menuju kedua saudari itu dan melafazkan Souten Kisshun, membuat barikade penyembuhan. Grimmjow sendiri tersontak akibat pergerakan Orihime secara tiba-tiba, _mungkin memang tabiat wanita itu baik._

Seusai penyembuhan, Grimmjow secara tiba-tiba menggendong Orihime seperti karung dan menggunakan Soniido menuju arah reiatsu seorang Shinigami yang sangat ia kenal. Lalu kisahnya berawal dari sini…

Seperti gelombang suara, kecepatan yang luar biasa ini membuat Orihime sedikit pusing dan juga tindakan Grimmjow yang seketika membawanya tanpa alasan. Mungkin saja Grimmjow ingin menyelamatkannya, tapi itu sungguh mustahil bagi seorang Espada. Tapi gerakannya terhenti, genggaman Grimmjow juga mengherankan bertambah kuat. Suara ketakutan juga terdengar oleh Orihime.

"K-kau adalah G-Grimmjow-sama… S-Sexta Espada!" disusuli isakan kecil.

Tubuh Orihime dihempaskan Grimmjow, terbelalak saat pandangannya terpaku oleh tubuh Ichigo yang terkulai lemas. Grimmjow mendekati Ichigo, berdiam sebentar lalu menendangnya, memperlihatkan sebuah lubang hitam di dada Ichigo. Grimmjow, "Tch, seperti yang ku duga."

 _Apa yang terjadi?_ Orihime ingin sekali berbicara tapi ia _tidak bisa._

"Sembuhkan dia."

 _Apa?_ Nel dan Orihime secara diam-diam terkejut, barusan Grimmjow meminta Orihime menyembuhkan Ichigo? Musuhnya sendiri? _Benarkah?_ Wajah Inoue menatap ke arah sumber suara tersebut, melihat tatapan serius Grimmjow. _Ini semua asli,_ batin pemilik Shun Shun Rikka.

Lalu Nel tidak dapat membendungnya lagi, "Ini semua salah Nel! Itsugo terkena cero Ulquiorra-sama karena aku! Aku juga membuat Itsugo tertendang oleh Ulquiorra-sama! Itsugo menjadi terluka! Semua ini akibat aku! Aku hanya akan menjadi beban bagi Itsugo!" isakan Nel makin menjadi-menjadi, Orihime sendiri hanya bisa terdiam sampai Grimmjow menyela. "Diam! Berhenti mengoceh, bocah!"

Teriakan Nel terhenti, "b-baik…"

"Kalau kau berisik lagi, akan ku robek mulutmu. Dia pasti akan menyembuhkannya, diam dan lihat saja." Proses penyembuhan akhirnya dimulai.

Ia keluarkan Souten Kisshun, lekas menyembuhkan luka Ichigo. _Tekanan reiatsu yang luar biasa,_ puji Orihime. Tapi penyembuhannya terhenti pada bagian lubang hitam yang terpampang jelas di dada Ichigo, sebuah lubang yang mencerminkan Hollow. "A-aku tidak bisa mengembalikkan dada bidangnya…. siapa yang telah melakukan ini?!" berkali-kali ia keluarkan reiatsunya kepada Ichigo tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

"Ulquiorra." Jawab Arrancaf bersurai biru.

"Dia selalu melakukan itu. Aku tidak tahu dia sengaja melakukannya atau tidak, dia selalu membuat lubang di dada musuhnya seperti yang ada pada dirinya." Lanjut Grimmjow, lalu ia berdiri.

Nel dan Orihime menatapnya, "akan ku beri pelajaran padanya karena sudah menyerang _mangsa_ orang lain."

Pada saat itu pula Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya, ia merasa _seseorang_ sedang mengkhawatirkannya. _'Ini bukan reiatsu Inoue…'_ lalu kesadarannya telah sampai, matanya terbuka perlahan, melihat Inoue sedang melakukan Souten Kisshun pada dirinya dan—

"—Grimmjow…" lirih Ichigo.

Orihime menyadari Grimmjow tersontak dengan panggilan Ichigo. Memanggil namanya dengan lemah, seakan-akan ia bertemu dengan ajalnya. Orihime juga merasakan reiatsu Arrancar nomor 6 itu melembut, memang aneh tapi rasanya _melembut._

"ITSUGO!" isak Nel sembari memanjat punggung perempuan yang diculik Ulquiorra, Orihime sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas, ia _tidak_ berespektasi Ichigo memanggil namanya.

"ITSSSUUUGOOOO!" isakannya makin menjadi, kelenjar ingus Nel bercucuran tak karuan, Ichigo sendiri masih memandang pria bersurai biru itu dengan tatapan heran. _Apa yang ia lakukan di sini? Mengapa..?_

Seketika hentakan kaki terdengar lantang, "DIAM!" semua orang termangu.

"Jika kau punya waktu luang, gunakan itu untuk menyembuhkannya." desis Grimmjow tidak suka dengan _mangsanya_ yang masih tak berdaya belum pulih juga.

"G-Grimmjow? Kenapa k-kau bersama Inoue dan Nel..?" pemilik Zangetsu itu masih terpaku dengan Arrancar yang sudah menjotosnya berkali-kali sewaktu ia berkunjung ke Dunia Manusia.

"Kau diam saja dan biarkan dia menyembuhkan mu! Aku ke sini untuk menyelesaikan _urusan kita_ saat kau sudah sembuh nanti."

 _Wajah itu…_ Orihime bersumpah, kalimat yang dikeluarkan Grimmjow menjadi _halus_ walau ada bentakan dalam nadanya akan tetapi mimiknya berubah. Seperti mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

Mengkhawatirkan Kurosaki Ichigo.

' _Begitu ya?'_ Batin Inoue. "Grimmjow! Kau menyuruhku untuk Menyembuhkan Ichigo untuk melukainya lagi?!"

"Sudah ku bilang diam saja! Dia sekarat taoi kubiarkan kau untuk meyembuhkannya! Jangan banyak omong!"

Sekali lagi, Orihime merasakan sesuatu. Dua kali Grimmjow bertemu dengan Ichigo dan ini adlaah ketiga kalinya, cukup aneh bagi sang musuh memaksanya menyembuhkan Ichigo, rasanya seperti mereka berdua diikatkan oleh benang merah yang tidak dapat Orihime lihat.

"Cepatlah, Ulquiorra pasti akan segera ke sini ketika menyadari apa yang telah terjadi! Sebelum itu—" kalimatnya terpotong saat tekanan reiatsu yang luar biasa dirasakan oleh mereka berempat, siapa lagi kalau bukan _Ulquiorra._

Adegan berikutnya tak lain lagi pertarungan sengit antara Espada, mereka saling menggunakan tangan sebagai alat penyerang dan Cero, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan Zanpakuto atau tepatnya merupakan penghinaan. Ichigo yang masih terkulai lemas bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, apa yang Grimmjow lakukan? Bertarung dengan Ulquiorra? Padahal mereka sama-sama seorang Espada. Kenapa Grimmjow membiarkan ia disembuhkan oleh Orihime?

"Jangan khawatir Kurosaki-kun."

 _Huh?_

"Grimmjow akan melindungi mu."

Diantara mereka berdua, Orihime sangat tahu, bahwa memang ada _benang merah_ antara Espada bersurai biru itu dengan sang Shinigami Pengganti.

Ia sangat tahu.


End file.
